Deep Down Underground
by AlmightyAkatsuki
Summary: 16 year old Sakura Haruno stumble upon something she shouldn't seen or heard , and that in itself digs her a hole so deep years of climbing won't get her out. Rated T just in case. My first story so give it a chance! Please R
1. And So it Begins

Chapter 1

**A/N: Konoha Forest is NOT the forest of death. It's the forest that surrounds the village. Also NO Akatsuki member is dead at this point. I'm changing it up so Sasori isn't killed by Sakura's hand.**

**Me: Please say the disclaimer please!**

**Akatsuki: Who?**

**Me: Whoever but make it fast I want my story to begin soon.**

**Tobi: Let's decide with a game of rock paper scissors!**

**Deidara: Shut up no one likes you Tobi, hmm**

**Me: Quit being rude to Tobi and say the disclaimer or else!**

**Deidara: Or else what?**

**Me: Or else I will make sure you don't blow anything up.**

**Deidara: Fine! AlmightyAkatsuki doesn't own Naruto because if she did the Akatsuki would still be alive and ruling the world.**

Sakura's POV

'_Shizune, Tsunade-Shisou, and I are trying our hardest to heal a ninja that came back from duty with fatal injuries._

Tsunade was working on the man's harsh concussion; while Shizune was extracting the poison from his torso that could have killed him if it spread any further. I was finishing healing the deep stab wounds on his legs and abdomen. When we had started his procedure to extract and heal he had a 20% chance of surviving. Thankfully Shizune Tsunade and I have secured his life for the time being. Suddenly my name was being called by Tsunade.

"Sakura! I need you to go into Konoha Forest and retrieve me a Lotus Root for the medical balm we need for after the procedure, he's going to make it." Tsunade told me with a stern voice with hints of relief.

"Yes, Shisou." I answered

I walked out of the hospital in slow jog due to my exhaustion from healing the wounded ninja. I passed civilians and said hello to those who greeted me. I made it to Konoha Forest and looked for the lotus root. I had wandered far into the forest to a secret spot that I knew had all the medical herbs from Konoha Forest. I picked several others than just the Lotus Root when I heard voices. I wasn't sure if I was hearing things or if there really was someone. Then I heard the voices again and I was sure someone was there.

I became consumed with curiosity, concealed my chakra, and went toward where I heard the voices. What I saw made me gasp. Thankfully they hadn't heard my gasp.

"We will infiltrate the Leaf during the night and take what we need. For now we watch." A person named Sasori told the person in front of him, I believe his name was Deidara. I know their names because as ninja we are allowed to look through a Bingo Book.

I gasped at hearing this new information and turned to go back to the village, the lotus root long forgotten.

I turned and ran, though I didn't get very far because an explosion knocked me back and caught me off guard, I opened my eyes to see Deidara standing over me with a psychotic grin on his face.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Eavesdropping isn't nice you know, hmm" I sneered, like I would want to be nice to any Akatsuki.

I got to my feet quickly but the explosions aftershock made me unbalanced. As I regained my balance I felt restrained, as if my limbs were being controlled. I turned around and saw the reason why.

Sasori was standing behind me with a bored look on his face while his chakra strings connected to my limbs and torso my hate for feeling controlled instinctually made me to give him a vicious glare, and he smirked at me!

'_**THAT JERK! SMIRKING AT US, WHAT AN ASS!' **_My inner self shouted to no one in particular.

"What should we do with her? I can always make her into one of my pieces of art, yeah!" Deidara asked Sasori with an evil glint in his only visible eye.

"Do as you please, but make it quick I hate waiting, brat."

Sasori released the chakra strings he had me under and walked deeper into the forest.

Deidara got onto his clay bird and threw down a clay snake that wrapped around my legs and detonated burning the flesh to 3rd degree burns.

"You're lucky I'm toying with you if not then you would have no legs right now, hmm"

Ignoring his comment, I climbed a tree and jumped straight into is bird with my fist loaded and ready to hit. I felt proud that I was able to get him off his bird by smashing it to bits.

"You little brat, yeah!"

I lowered my guard a bit and smirked, he took advantage of this and blew me off my course, and I crashed into a tree.

Before I lost consciousness I thought '_I'm sorry everyone especially you Naruto for not being able to stop them, but what chance did I have?'_

Still Sakura's POV

My head was in excruciating pain it hurt to move any and all muscles, not to mention my legs were still scorched. I opened my eyes and saw a place that I've never seen before it took a few moments to register it was a cell. While climbing to sit in the ugly bed I was placed in I found that my hands were shackled and too close together to make any hand signs. There was a throbbing pain in my bicep, I checked and saw there was a welt the size of a tennis ball there, it seems to have been infected due to an unsanitary procedure or injection.

'_Those stupid Akatsuki probably injected me with some kind of chakra suppressant, because I have close to nothing in my reserves.'_

I continued thinking to myself until I heard someone walk in and place a tray down in front of me; eyeing the food warily I looked at the person who placed it there.

The person who placed it there was a woman, she has an impassive face but her eyes were gentle, her hair was blue and made into a bun, in the bun was an origami rose. She had golden eyes and one piercing below her lip. I could tell she was taller than me, and the way she held herself shouted graceful.

Before I had a chance to ask her anything she spoke, in an emotionless voice

"Hello Sakura, my name is Konan and I'm here to ask you a few questions."

"By asking a few questions I'm assuming you mean torture." I spat viciously with my voice full of venom at the women.

Konan was not fazed in the slightest; she merely shook her head and said in a voice now gentle.

"You have no reason to fret. I am personally not a fan of that form of interrogation however if you do no cooperate and answer my questions then my partner will come in. That is when you must worry for he will do anything to have what he wants."

To say I was surprised is an understatement I was completely stunned to even answer her. An Akatsuki member not fond of torture had to be a sick joke, perhaps she was torturing me mentally by allowing me to think she is trustworthy. No that can't be it; if they wanted to do that Itachi would be here.

"Now eat. You have been in a comatose state for 2 days; I will be back later this evening to begin my interrogation." Konan said after some silence her voice once again devoid of any emotion.

After Konan left I poked at my food not completely trusting of it since I had no idea who made it, for all I know it can have the drug that is suppressing my chakra. I used only a bit of the small portion of chakra to scan my food and after that I deemed it clear enough to eat.

A few hours later, I think since I haven't been outside for 2 days, Konan walked in with a paper and pen.

"I am going to begin with the questions know Sakura. What do you know about the Kyuubi?" I personally hated how she referred to Naruto as the 'Kyuubi' so I decided to voice it.

"I know that his name is Naruto."

When I glanced at her face I swear I could see a slight smile and her eyes had mirth, as if she understood why I had said that.

"Very well. What do you know about _Naruto? _"

"I will not answer anything about Naruto or the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Of course. Then, what are you skills in medical jutsu?"

"My medical skills are on par with that of the Fifth Hokage." Konan seemed to decide whether or not that was important in her head and when she decided she wrote something down on the paper.

"Next question, what are you exceptional at healing and what are you not poor at?"

"I believe that was 2 questions." I could tell that I annoyed her, but only because I saw the twitch in her eye and the way her mouth formed a thin line.

"Alright, what category are you exceptional at healing?"

"I am most excellent at mending broken bones and extracting poison"

"What are you poor at repairing?"

"I excel in all categories however if I had to chose a category that I am not comfortable at working with it is working with the reconnecting of severed nerves."

"This is my final question and I will come back tomorrow and ask you more. Do you have information on the Akatsuki and any of its members?" I was silent for a few moments before answering.

"I have no Intel on your organization other than some members name and appearance."

"Very well. Thank you for your cooperation. I will have your dinner brought to you by me in an hour."

Konan left without a second glance. I waited for an hour until my food came; I once again did the scan and ate the food when it came out clear. During and after my dinner I berated myself for giving the Akatsuki information about me.

'_Why?! I didn't mean to. It…it was just instinct to answer her questions how can I have done that? I…I'm just glad I didn't give away anything about the village. I've decided tomorrow when she comes to interrogate me; I will not answer anything about me or those I care about. Not even about my Intel on the Akatsuki'_

I thought some more about what I've done wrong. When I got tired I imagined the happy faces of all those I care about ,and through my imagination made them tell me that what I did was okay ,that I did nothing wrong ,but that's all I could do to console myself.

Sakura's POV

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my cell door opening and Konan setting the tray on my bed like she did the day before. I ate my breakfast quickly without checking it because they more than likely won't drug me if I'm needed for interrogation.

"I'm going to begin now Sakura."

"Hai"

Konan began asking question after my response, and I stuck true to my word and stayed quiet and refused to answer. Before Konan left she told me that she will be bringing me my lunch than after I eat we will have another interrogation then dinner. Konan came as she said she would, while I still refused to answer anything.

We had 3 more days go the same way and I believe Konan became fed up with my lack of answer. During our last questioning Konan had informed me before she left that tomorrow after breakfast she will not come to more interrogation. Before she closed the door I heard her whisper faintly,

"You brought this on yourself Sakura"

This made me worry.

'_Will I receive torture from her partner tomorrow? Or perhaps they will just kill me. '_

'_**SAKURA! HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT I WOULD JUST LET YOU DIE, ACTUALLY NO. DO YOU THINK THAT I WOULD LET **_**US**_** DIE?"**_

'_Inner?'_

"_**Damn right!"**_

'_Go away. I'm too tired to talk to you right now.'_

"_**TO HELL WITH WHAT YOU'RE TIRED WITH! I'M NOT GOING TO SIT BY AND LET YOU JUST WAIT FOR YOURSELF TO DIE! YOU ARE **_**NOT**_** THE ANNOYING SAKURA I'VE LIVED WITH!"**_

'_Inner, just shut up I need to sleep.'_

"**NO! I WILL NOT SHUT UP UNTIL YOUR FAVORITE WORD IS COURAGE AGAIN! RIGHT NOW I AM LOOKING DOWN UPON YOU MORE THAN I ALREADY DO. I'VE BEEN HERE YOUR WHOLE LIFE AND I KNOW THAT 'WEAKNESS' AND 'USELESS' IS WHAT YOU HATE BEING BUT NOW IM STARTING TO THINK THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE. DO YOU THINK THAT NARUTO IS NOT GOING TO BE LOOKING DEATH STRAIGHT IN THE EYE FOR YOU?! DO YOU THINK HES GOING TO BE _JUST _**

"_INNER! DO YOU THINK I HAVENT THOUGHT ABOUT THAT?! I HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT HIM DYING BECAUSE OF ME BUT THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO NOW. THE TORTURE IM GOING TO GET _WILL KILL ME!'

"_**And when has death stopped Naruto? When has it stopped Sasuke? Or even Kakashi? To be honest death seems to only stop you Sakura."**_

At this my eyes flew open wide. When _has_ death stopped any of my teammates? If it can't stop then I need to have the courage and stare death in the eye until he cowers because Sakura Haruno is not going to die anytime soon!

"_**That's it girl! Don't let it stop us because we are NOT weak, we are NOT useless, and we are NOT scared of death!"**_

'_Thank you inner, couldn't have done it without you."_

The next morning Konan walked into my cell set the tray down and when I looked at her, her eyes got a bit wider. I was ready for whatever they are going to throw at me because thanks to inner I have new found confidence that I didn't have after our first questioning. Konan gave me a small smile and was about to leave when she spoke,

"My partner has decided to come and do his form of interrogation. He will be by in an hour, be ready." Her tone was emotionless and the smile she once bore was nowhere to be seen.

"Very well, I will be here." I inquired.

For the next hour I ate and sat in silence, imagining the pain I will be in. What kind of torture would I have to be going through? Heh. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

By the time I knew it my hour was up and I had my door being opened and closed none too gently. I was lying on my bed facing the wall so I didn't see the face of my interrogator.

"Get up."

From only those 2 words I was able to interpret a lot. It was a male, he had an emotionless tone like his partner, and his voice though it had no emotion though it shouted power and confidence.

"Get up"

He said it again though his voice was much sterner. I did as he said and sat up on the so called bed. As I did I looked up and saw the oddest looking man. This man had piercings covering his face, 3 rods through his nose, 2 fang shaped piercings below his lip, 6 ear claps on each ear along with a rod through both as well. He had orange hair, the color Naruto wore, and purple ringed eyes.

"Konan has told me that you refuse to be cooperative and answer her questions. I believe she told you the consequences of not collaborating."

I looked him straight in the eye and with not even a stutter, "She has."

He turned around and spoke monotonously "We will begin now."

"Its proper manners to introduce yourself before you nearly kill someone; at least it would hurt my pride a lot less." I commented calmly, at this he slowly looked over his shoulder and stared at me. Finally after what felt like hours he replied.

"Pain"

Sakura's POV

1 hour later I had 6 broken fingers, a cut running from my shoulder to the beginning of my index finger on both arms, and a dislocated knee. What I was really proud of is the fact I managed to stay quiet. I was about to fall into unconsciousness when I heard Pain speak.

"I am going to allow you some chakra to heal your wounds but if you try, and get away with what you're allowed, tomorrow I will be harsher with my interrogation." Pain made sure I understood before making a hand sign and letting me have 30% of my chakra. "I will watch, now heal." His voice held no room for arguments.

30% is enough to only seal the cuts and mend 6 bones, I won't have enough to fix my dislocated knee, guess I'll have to do that the old fashioned way grudgingly with some help, but I can't possibly ask Pain I need to wait for Konan. I began healing my whole left hand since all the fingers were broken, I then used my left hand to heal the cut going down my arms, once done I limped to my bed and Pain walked out after sealing my chakra.

Later Konan came in with my lunch she was standing in front of me and saw how I didn't move to take the tray from the edge of the bed.

"Sakura, what is the matter?" At her question I winced and she noticed.

"I have a dislocated knee and I need help to pop it back into place." I muttered not looking into her eyes. Asking an Akatsuki even a nice one was bad. Konan's eyes softened and her voice was gentle

"What do you need me to do?" My head snapped up at her implication of helping.

"I need you to help me place it back; you need to put your hand to my right of my left knee.

"Like this?"

"Yes. Now use your right hand to hold below the knee on my calf."

"Okay, now what?"

"Now it's the painful part. I need you to use your left hand to push the bone right until you hear the pop."

"Oh I heard of this, I was told its better to distract the person so they feel less pain."

"Yes that usually works bu-OWW!"

"Did it hurt less?"

"Yes it did I didn't think that you could distract me like that though"

"Sakura you're a medic and they usually talk about theories on anatomy so I thought of mentioning a theory to get the pain off your mind" Konan spoke gently with a bit of mirth in her eyes. "Rest up you have a long few days coming up. I will be back later with you dinner."

I ate my food and laid down to rest I was thinking of all my friends back in Konoha and if they were looking for me when I dozed off. I woke up again to have Konan bringing me my, surprisingly, breakfast.

"I was asleep all night?" I questioned her sleepily while slightly slurring my words.

"Yes. When I brought you dinner you didn't wake up like you usually did when I come in, so I left you be." Konan replied slowly since I was still asleep and trying to process everything.

"Hmm that means Pain is coming in soon, right?"

"Hai. I will be going now Sakura. Pain will come in an hour."

Konan closed the door and I began eating my fill with whatever they gave me. I began thinking about what it would be like today.

'_Pain he seems like one to change something over periods of time. Does that mean that his torture will be any different?'_

I was once again deep in thought and didn't notice the door open. I finally looked up and saw Pain standing there watching me with narrowed eyes.

"We will begin." Pain suddenly announced

"Are you always this demanding?" I questioned him. I didn't like being told what to do very much, however I didn't seem to realize this was a life and death situation. When I finally realized I said it aloud I looked at Pain to see amusement in his eyes and a twitch toward the corner of his lips.

"Sakura I believe you are in no position to be questioning my demands" he said impassively.

"Humph"

Sakura's POV

The torture lasted again for an hour and as I thought I came out with different wounds as yesterday. Today I had only burns on my torso arms and upper thighs. While the torture was painful it never lasted long and I never said anything. Pain allowed me to heal myself once again then sealed my chakra once again and I did not needing anything to heal on its own since the amount I was given was sufficient. Konan came brought me my food as usual. The tortures and meals lasted for a week until something unexpected happened.

Pain allowed me to heal my wounds and instead of leaving after the chakra sealing he stayed and studied me, I stared back at him and was about to speak but before I could he did,

"I'm going to offer you a deal."

"What kind of deal" I said suspiciously.

"I want you to join the Akatsuki and be our medic; you won't have to live in this cell, you'll get your own room and procedure room."

"And if I refuse?"

"I will kill you and show your body to the Kyu-"

"Naruto" I growled at him.

"Yes Naruto."

I thought about his deal and while it was tempting I couldn't betray Konoha like that. However ill die if I don't and that will cause Naruto to rage and lose all sense of right and wrong. That's it I made my decision.

"I agree; however I will not heal things that I see fit because the body needs to heal on its own as well some things aren't worth the waste of chakra."

"Very well. Konan you may come in now."

Konan came in and brought me my food I ate it all and suddenly felt drowsy and light-headed; the last thing I saw before I passed out was Konan's guilty face and Pain's emotionless one

AND THAT IS THE END OF CHAPTER ONE!

(A/N): I know I didn't mention some things so I will now. The burns Sakura had from Deidara's explosions healed gradually during the time she was with Konan, and she also healed it bit by bit with the little chakra she had. The injection Sakura had on her bicep was a special formula that when infused with a person's chakra it made whoever it was injected into have low chakra at the will of the chakra infuser. That's harder to type than think. ^~^

Please R&R!

~Almighty OUT!~


	2. All Comes Down To This

Chapter 2

**A/N: The flashback about Sakura is completely mine I made the whole thing up. I don't believe I will mention all of Sakura's household family members names so I will here.**

**Mother: Emiko Haruno **

**Father: Daisuke Haruno**

**Oldest Brother: Akinori Haruno**

**Middle Brother: Genji Haruno**

**Youngest Brother: Fumihiko Haruno**

**Youngest Child/Daughter: Sakura Haruno**

Me: Whose turn is it to say the disclaimer?

Akatsuki:…..KISAME!

Kisame: SERIOUSLY! You guys suck!

Me: Kisame, say the disclaimer! Oh, and call me Almighty-Sama

Kisame: Whatever you say Almighty-_Sama_. AlmightyAkatsuki does not own Naruto at all, * Kisame smirks* because if she did her and Itachi-San would be married and ruling the world together.

Me: *Blushes fiery red* Thank you Kisame now here is chapter 2!

Sakura's POV

I was in Konoha, I knew that for certain however it can't be real I was at an Akatsuki hideout in a cell. I looked down and instead of seeing my regular outfit and doctor coat all dirtied up from the days with the Akatsuki I saw no lab coat and a new set of clothes. It was odd to see me in clean clothes once again.

"Sakura-Chan! Let's go eat some ramen!" Naruto yelled

"'I'm sorry Naruto but I have to go see Tsunade-Sama ." I told him. I felt a pang of guilt when I saw his saddened face at my rejection, without thinking I leaned over and hugged him. His face shot up at my unexpected warmth and hugged me back.

"It's ok Sakura you don't need to worry I can ask Kakashi and Sai to go with me instead!" Naruto assured me; he had his signature grin when I looked up.

Suddenly I was in Tsunade-Sama's office and she was as usual past out on her desk, most likely hungover or still inebriated.

"Tsunade-Sama? You need to wake up before Shizune comes." I got no reaction from her not even a twitch. "Tsunade-Sama Jiraiya is trying to steal your sake and was peeping on Shizune." I whispered in her ear and moved away quickly before she shot up and punched something.

"WHY THAT IDIO-!" Tsunade-Sama began and then looked around sluggishly, "What where is that peeping pervert?"

I sighed though this was a dream it was extremely accurate.

"Tsunade-Sama you were drinking sake last night weren't you? You're lucky I found you before Shizune did now hurry sober up before she gets here!" I scolded her and ushered her to clear the alcohol levels in her system. As she did I watched her silently and suddenly I was once again in a different place at a different time.

This time I was with Kakashi-Sensei and Sai we were on training ground 3 where we usually came to train. Sai and Kakashi-Sensei were sparring I was watching silently and suddenly the spar ended and then walked up toward me and they asked me to heal up their scratches and bruising.

"Thank you for healing me and Sai. So how has my favorite student been?" Kakashi-Sensei questioned me with a smile.

I snorted. This definitely has to be a dream I am not even close to being Kakashi-Sensei's favorite student that would definitely had to be Sasuke and when he left it would be Naruto.

"What? You don't believe that you're my favorite?" Kakashi-Sensei once again questioned with slight confusion in his voice.

"Kakashi, hag is not your favorite. We all know that, I didn't even think that you chose favorites." Sai said with an obvious fake smile on his face.

After this comment we all began bickering and arguing. A few moments later when we were all in a small silence, I was once again sent off to another part of the weird dream.

This time Sasuke was there, I no longer had any attraction toward him anymore, for what I had before was just an infatuation. Sasuke was looking down at me with eyes that held no emotion, I was about to speak when I caught him glimpse behind me and look back at me with slight widening of his eyes. Slowly I turn to look behind me and I gasp at what I saw. I saw Tsunade-Sama, Kakashi-Sensei, Sai and Naruto lying in a pile with their eyes rolled to the back of their head and multiple stab wounds in many vital spots. A blood trail was leading from their bodies closer and closer to me I looked at myself to see me wearing an unmistakable Akatsuki cloak saturated in blood, _their_ blood. I was trembling uncontrollably now, it was almost as if I was having a seizure right there just from staring at what I had done.

' _Wait, what if there is a chance it wasn't me'_

I glance once again at Sasuke and he has not a drop of blood on him.

'_It really was me that did it.'_

The sound of Sasuke's voice vaguely snapped me out of my panic attack.

"So, you're one of them now? Tell me where Itachi is and I won't kill you."

"I don't know where your brother is Sasuke." I informed him my voice slightly trembling from what I had seen and done.

"It seems I have to kill you then."

Suddenly he was right beside me and was about to slit my throat he told me something strange,

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

As I felt the blade slide through my neck I jerked awake and sat up quickly. The shock of what I had just experienced made my blood run cold and my heart beat at a rapid pace. Then a wave of pain rushed to me and I closed my eyes, my body didn't like the idea of hurried movement at the moment. The opening and closing of the door caused me to open my eyes slightly and see who was there.

Konan smiled at me and put the tray down at the foot of my bed, guess some things never change even in a different room. I reached for my plate when the sound of her voice reached my ears.

"Hello Sakura are you feeling better? You fell unconscious after our discussion due to exhaustion."

That's odd, I don't remember being tired. I glanced at Konan cautiously and began checking my chakra reserves to suddenly realize that all my chakra was back; I probed my system and found traces of some sedatives that I had consumed. I stared Konan straight in the eye and spoke my thoughts,

"Konan if I passed out due to exhaustion, why is there traces of sedatives in my stomach and small intestine? I understand that I am a Konoha Shinobi but I will stick to my words and become the Akatsuki Medic; however drugging me and lying about the reason is completely unnecessary. What would have happened if one of your members got severely and I was out cold and could not heal them?"

Konan merely smiled at me. "Sakura I appreciate your concern but situations like that have occurred we do have some means of nursing them back to health. Another thing, we had drugged you because it was a test, if you could realize that we drugged you and have actual proof, we could be sure you are in fact worthy of being trusted. After realizing that you had chakra you didn't try to run and be deceitful to your word, another reason that you are truly trusted. "

I was in utter shock. In the academy I was bright, always right below Sasuke. To not even realize I was being tested made me feel a bit dumb; however to pass it without knowing it, well that just boosted my confidence and self-esteem. Then I came to realization that Konan was watching me with eyes that held amusement, I looked away from her with a bit of embarrassment.

"Don't worry Sakura there is nothing to be embarrassed about. Now I'm sure you would like to explore but I am afraid that it would be wiser to wait until we let the other members know why you're here so they don't attack. I am going to give you your Akatsuki coat and ring at the meeting in a few hours. All the other members aren't as kind as you would like so be careful when around them because I wouldn't want you to get hurt. This is your room as well so do as you like with it but don't destroy anything" Konan warned me with a stern look on her face it was clear that whoever was in the Akatsuki wasn't like her.

Konan got up to leave when I surprised myself and called out her name, the only sign that she heard me was her stopping her steps.

"Konan?"

"Hai?"

"Thank you, for worrying about me."

Konan smiled at me and spoke softly,

"Don't worry about anything Sakura I'm sure when the others get to know you they will like you as much as I do." She looked me in the eye again and left.

I'm glad I met Konan she is like the sister I've never had. I was the youngest and only girl I had 3 older brothers. I was always left behind my mother and father were known throughout the village as the Devil's Shadows and my 3 brothers made to ANBU and the oldest was Captain, I was expected to be part of his squad and make a name for all of us but instead I became a medic and wasn't able to be a part of their squad. My brothers didn't treat me like a sister until after the incident.

(FLASHBACK!)

"_Sakura, please come down here! You father and I need to speak with you." My mother called from the kitchen after dinner._

"_Yes, mother." I knew what this was about. My mother, Emiko_**(Emiko Description: Mid-Thigh red hair and green eyes stands 5'5)**_, just learned of my apprenticeship with Tsunade-Shisou._

"_Sakura, I have heard that you are now the second apprentice of Tsunade-Hime?" My father, Daisuke _**(Daisuke Description: Silver hair spiked up with hazel eyes, stands 5'10)**_, questioned with a hint of anger._

"_Hai, I have father. I have been meaning to tell you however she has been teaching and training me so much I come home exhausted and sluggish I haven't the time." It wasn't a lie I had been busy but I've also been avoiding the subject._

"_Have you forgotten that you needed to be a part of your Akinori's squad?" _

"_No, mother, I just thought tha-" I began but was cut off by my father._

"_You thought what? THAT BECOMING A MEDIC WOULD HELP?!"_

"_Y-yes." I heasitated I was scared of my father when he was like this it's as if he has been possessed by the Devil hence the name Devil's Shadow._

"_Sakura, the medic is important but the Haruno's are an offensive group not an assist. If you don't change your mentor we will disown you. I'm sorry but our family has stayed like this for a long time and we won't have anyone ruining it now." My mother stated with a solemn face. It seemed as if she was forced to say those words, as if she didn't mean it. _

_But that was just wishful thinking, she meant every word._

"_But Mother! If I become a medic we could begin something new! Something worth keeping!" I tried to see reason but it was no use they had their mind's set and I couldn't change it._

_I refused to speak to them after that and soon I ate out with Naruto, Kakashi and Sai more often. The four of us created a bond and when I would show up at any one of their doors teary eyed and trembling, they never asked why they just knew. My parents were trying to pressure me to give up medical training or be disowned. Every time it would get worse and worse until finally they really did what they threatened. I was no longer a Haruno but I kept the name. I had asked if I could move in with Tsunade but she was already living with Shizune and there was no room, thus Naruto offered and I accepted gratefully. I didn't like the fact that my parents could control me like that so I cut all ties with them and spoke only to my family when absolutely necessary._

_Then it happened. My parents, the Devil Shadows, were Killed In Action._

_I went to their funerals but I didn't cry. My older brothers didn't cry. Not even the sky cried for their deaths. They were buried and in their will they left everything to my brothers and I wasn't surprised._

_What did surprise me was the Fumihiko showed up on my doorstep (or Naruto's doorstep) asking for me heal Genji and Akinori. _**(Fumihiko Description: Short wavy silver hair with hazel eyes and he stands 5 feet 9 inches.)**

"_Imouto! I know the way we treated you was wrong and I shouldn't even use that title, but I need you to heal Akinori and Genji they were severely injured during an ambush on the way back home from a mission! I managed to get away with minor injuries but I need your help. I will never ask again but please save our brothers they are all you and I have left!" Fumihiko bowed and I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was struggling to hold in tears._

"_Very well, Fumihiko but afterwards I don't want you treating me as your sister unless you prove to me that you are truly sorry."_

"_Thank you so much Imouto! They are at the hospital now we must hurry!"_

_The surgery took hours to stabilize them thankfully they survived. About 2 days later they awoke and were surprised to see me tending to them, Genji _**(Genji Description: Shoulder length silver hair, green eyes, and he stands 5'7) **_was the first to speak,_

"_Sa-Sakura?" Genji's voice was hoarse and scratchy. Genji looked at me and narrowed his eyes, "Akinori, you see her too right? I guess we really are dead!" _

"_You aren't dead Genji or you Akinori. I really am here and the only reason that is, is because of Fumihiko. Fumihiko came to my doorstep asking me to heal the only family he has left. Now you are stabilized and I will leave you with my RN." _

_I was about to walk out when the voice of Akinori _**(Akinori's Description: Straight red hair spiked up Minato Style and Hazel eyes, he stands 6'0 feet tall) **_stopped me._

"_Imouto. I know this isn't the best thing to say but I believe that we could be a family again if we really tried. Please, all I'm asking is that you give your three big brothers another chance. And if you didn't care about us then you would have not come and healed us and would have said no to Fumihiko."_

_I contemplated what he had been saying for a bit and finally I spoke again._

"_Fine, but if you so much as betray me once again then don't expect another chance."_

_Suddenly Fumihiko fell through the door shouting yes left and right. _

"_Fumihiko! This is a hospital, _MY _hospital and I don't want you disturbing it! Genji and Akinori will be released from the hospital in a week approximately. So please go back home and I will move in with you guys just to see if you can keep your end of the deal." I told them with a stern look on my face._

"_Aww, Imouto! You are gonna move back in with us? We didn't even ask you, although we were. Anyway we can't have you all bitter so loosen up a bit!" Fumihiko bellowed after ruffling my hair a bit._

_(Flashback End!) _**A/N: I know this flashback was long but it was necessary it adds effect to Sakura's jumbled emotions.**

Before I knew it Konan came in, I guess thinking about the past allows time to fly by.

"It is time Sakura. I will lead you to the main room and you will personally meet the rest." Konan explained, recently the tone she talks to me with is gentler and less stoic. "Oh, and don't get into too much trouble while I'm not there." She smiled at me knowingly as if expecting me to get into trouble.

We walked out of my room and went down a few hallways until we reached a pair of double doors. Konan stopped walking and turned around to face me.

"On the other side of these doors is all the members in the organization, be careful when you go through. You will see that all of the chairs are placed in a specific order. There will be 3 empty seats for which you can sit but only 1 is your new seat. I must go speak to Pain now and will be joining the meeting along with him after we discuss some things." She spoke and glanced at me then turned to walk down another hallway.

'**It's now or never Sakura! We can do this we just need to have confidence!'**

'_I haven't heard you throw in you 2 cents recently.'_

'**I just haven't needed to, you seem to be doing pretty good without me, and so things are well for now. I will always be here for you I'm not going anywhere just because I'm not speaking. NOW LET'S GO SHOW SOME AKATSUKI WHAT WE CAN DO!'**

'_Got it!'_

After speaking a bit too inner, I had an unwavering air of confidence surrounding me. I opened the door and all heads in the room turned to look at me, some with an uncaring face, others with a Who-The-Hell-Are-You look. I saw the 3 chairs that Konan was talking about and I immediately caught on.

At the head of the table is more than likely where Pain will sit because that seat usually demands attention to the person who sits there. Next to Pain's seat on the left was another empty chair and I assumed that was Konan's because as I looked around the rest of the table most of the members sat next to their partner. That left the last empty chair next to Konan's on the left which was also next to Deidara. **(A/N: The seating might be a little confusing so im explaining it in a bit more detail. I'm going to start to Pain's left so it's like this, Pain, Konan Sakura, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, and to the right of Pain is Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, and, Zetsu. There is no one in front of Pain at the end of the rectangular table, it's like you are looking at the table from bird's eye view right above Pain.)** I went straight to my seat and sat down; I could still feel most of their stares, others just looked away probably going to wait for an explanation from Pain.

"Who the hell are you?"

I looked toward the person who spoke to me and slightly raised my eyebrow. It was a male with violet eyes and silver hair slicked back. My eye twitched a bit at his question.

"Why the hell do you care?" I shot back at him.

"I want to know because the fucking Akatsuki doesn't let weak little girls to their meetings. I've made up damn my mind; I'm going to kill you fucking right now!" He stood up and was about to run toward me when another voice joined in,

"Enough, Hidan." It was a man with a mask the covered all his face with the exception of his eyes, his eyes were something else though, it was a green pupil and around the pupil was a pool of red.

"What the hell do you want Kakuzu?! Can't you see I'm fucking busy?" Hidan shouted at him.

"You worthless excuse for a partner, if you had paid any attention you would have realized that Konan is the one that brought her here." The man named Kakuzu pointed out.

Hidan turned to look at me with a sneer, and sat back down without another word. I closed my eyes as we fell into a silence. That silence was broken moments later when Pain walked in with Konan in tow. Pain and Konan sat in the seats I expected them to, and Pain began to speak calling all attention to him.

"This is Sakura Haruno, she is now the Akatsuki's medic. I can all to introduce yourselves at a later time after the meeting but for now we have business to discuss. Hidan and Kakuzu, you two will be sent in 3 days for the 2 tails."

"Hai Leader-Sama." They both replied in unison

"Zetsu I am sending you to go get intel on the 4 tails. Kisame and Itachi I expect you both to go after the 4 tails when Zetsu comes back from investigating. As for the rest of you, you will stay at the base until further notice."

"Hai Leader-Sama."

"You are dismissed," I was about to stand when Konan spoke to me

"Sakura, here is you coat and ring, your ring has the kanji 'deadly' on it." Konan said while handing me the coat and ring

"The ring will go on your left hand thumb." Pain told me "also in front of the other members you must address me a Leader-Sama. now you are dismissed."

I stood up and left. I stood outside the door looking left and right, there was one little problem though.

I was completely lost and had no idea where to go.

I began walking and when I turned the corner I bumped into someone who was about a foot taller than me. I fell and I closed my eyes expecting pain to shoot through my backside but it never came the only thing that felt off was a pressure on my wrists. I peeked through one of my closed eyes to see a big blue eyes staring at me.

"Whoa! Careful there short-stock almost hurt yourself, hmm"

By this time both my eyes were open and I was staring into a blue eye, Deidara's blue eye.

"Wait a minute you are the pink-haired girl that me and Sasori-Danna brought here a month ago, hmm! I knew I recognized you!" Deidara said while looking at me and then speaking some more, "Hey, you are lost aren't you, hmm?"

A bit of pink dusted my cheeks at being caught,

"Shut up!" I shouted at him, "I'm not lost!"

"Oh really? Then I'll let you lead us to the kitchen for something to eat, hmm." Deidara inquired with a smirk on his face.

"…" I mumbled.

"What was that I can't hear you, hmm?" Deidara asked

"I can't." I said in a voice a little bit above a whisper.

"Still didn't catch that short-stock." Deidara voiced.

"I can't!" I stormed off leaving a very satisfied Deidara behind.

"Hey, wait for me shorty!" Deidara yelled out to me while jogging to catch up, "The kitchen is this way,hmm"

After that little discussion Deidara walked me to the kitchen where I found everyone sitting at the table with clean bowls in front of them waiting to be served something.

"What are you guys doing, hmm?" Deidara questioned with a confused face.

"Well someone was going to cook lunch so we are waiting to be served." Kisame informed Deidara while staring intently at the oven as if waiting for it to have food popping out.

"You guys know that no one is cooking right?" I inquired looking at all of them, to see them glance at me.

"Hello Sakura-Chan! I'm Tobi! Tobi wanted to know if you could cook because no one can cook here in the base." Tobi asked.

"I can cook but only a few things." I answered his question and even though it was simple and honest he beamed and led me to the stove.

"Yay! Then please cook something for us Sakura-Chan!" Tobi begged, he must be really hungry.

"Fine. How does ramen sound?" I asked the rest of them, they all were listening to the conversation between Tobi and I so they knew I could cook.

"Whatever is fastest, Shortcake!" Kisame told me while grinning and showing me his sharp teeth; I nodded my head and began cooking.

I finished the ramen and sat down to eat, I watched them all take a bite and nod their head in approval. I was about to start eating until I heard Deidara speak,

"Hey, since we are all here at the table we could introduce ourselves to Short-Stock, hmm."

At this statement all the members shrugged.

"I wanna go first assholes! Hidan is my fucking name and I worship Lord Jashin, I am better than all of these dumbass members because I can't fucking die!

"Quit lying to the newbie Hidan you are the worst of us. I wanna fight you sometime Shortcake so remember my name before and after you loseit's Kisame Hoshigaki!

"Itachi Uchiha, a pleasure to meet you Sakura-San."

"I'm Sasori, puppets are the supreme art no matter what the other brat says, Pink-Top"

"The names Deidara and art is an explosion and never forget it Short-Stock,hmm!"

"Kakuzu, I am the treasurer if the Akatsuki so don't break anything or you will lose your heart, kid."

"I am Zetsu, pleased to meet you. _**You smell delicious can I take a bite of that arm of yours?"**_

"Tobi's name is Tobi! I hope you stay with us for a long long time Sakura-Chan!"

After all their introductions I was surprised and heavy hearted at the same time. Surprised that mass murderers could be so open, and heavy hearted because each one of them reminded me of what I left behind in Konoha. They all remind me of family and friends which I will have to fight and be forced to kill.

CHAPTER END!

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter and I want to thank all of you who reviewed, favorite and followed! I really appreciate it so please can you guys give me your feedback once again on this chapter? While you guys are doing that I will be working on the next chapter. I honestly have no idea how long I want this story to be but we will cross that bridge when we get there**

**PLEASE R&R!**

_**~Almighty OUT!**_


	3. Author's Notes

**A/N: I am extremely sorry that this isn't the next chapter. It's just that and I hate to admit it but I have major writers block! I have spent 11 days trying to figure out what to out next in this. I even had my little brother, mother, father, cousins, aunts, every family member you can think of try helping me out with my writers block but I only got a few ideas that is until my little brother gave me this great idea that instead of asking people that don't know much of what you are writing why not ask your readers what they think should happen. That small little tale right there has lead me to typing this so I ask of my readers, **

**Please let me know of any ideas you may have or want to come out in the story comment or PM me and I will gladly try and fit it in story! **

**Thank you.**

_**Almighty OUT!~**_


	4. Sakura Gets a Tour Kiss

Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you very much to all who reviewed, favorite, and followed this story! I love all you guys for supporting me! I also don't mind if you guys tell me what you all think I can improve on! If I can try improving I definitely will so let me know! Oh and I am also changing it up so Sasori is human not a puppet, trust me you will love me for it!**

Me: Alright! Now, who can I pick on today? Any volunteers?

Itachi: I volunteer, love.

Me: *blushes* uhhhh…o-ok

Akatsuki: *Smirk evilly and whisper to each other*

Deidara: Do you think we could use Itachi to make Almighty let us do whatever we want?

Kisame: We could but I think it's a bad idea.

Hidan: Who gives a crap I want a bigger part in this damn story!

Akatsuki: SHHH!

Itachi: *Hearing what they were saying and glares at them all* AlmightyAkatsuki doesn't own Naruto or the characters. If she did own Naruto, then I would be the most content character in it. *leans over and places a kiss on Almighty's cheek*

Me: T-thank you Itachi-Kun! Now here I give you chapter 3!

Sakura's POV

*Recap*

After all their introductions I was surprised and heavy hearted at the same time. Surprised that mass murderers could be so open, and heavy hearted because each one of them reminded me of what I left behind in Konoha. They all remind me of family and friends which I will have to fight and forced to kill.

*Recap End*

'_The Akatsuki are supposed to be evil S-class criminals but throughout the 20 minutes I've had with them they don't seem so bad'_

Without thinking I looked down and smiled at the table, it was a soft smile.

'_Wait, did I really just call the Akatsuki_ not so bad_? I really shouldn't be thinking that but since I'm going to spend a lot of time here might as well get used to them'_

I didn't notice but Kakuzu, Zetsu, Sasori, and Itachi left the dinner table leaving Hidan, Kisame, Tobi, and Deidara behind. They were all looking at me strangely; I finally noticed when Hidan spoke,

"What the hell are you smiling at?"

"Nothing!" I yelled and stood up to go to my room.

I walked out of the kitchen and into a hallway; I walked down the hallway, passing several hallways along the way, and ended up having the same problem as earlier.

I had no idea where I was going.

"Someone should really give me a map for this place." I unconsciously said aloud.

"That's sounds like a good idea Sakura." A voice said from behind me

I turned around and saw Konan smiling at me softly,

"Oh! Konan-Chan if I can call you that and I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that aloud!" I said to her in a panicked voice. "I-I am kind of lost that's why I said that but it doesn't really matter I'm sure I will learn it soon."

"Would you like me to show you around? I am not doing anything at the moment." Konan asked, with the soft smile still on her face.

"No I wouldn't want you to bother, I'm sure I will learn it eventually."

"Nonsense, come this way, I will begin at the training grounds."

We walked back down the hallway that I had come through from the kitchen/dining room area and turned through the first hall I had passed, we went to the end of the hall and down some stairs

'_There were hallways there? I didn't even notice; guess I was too busy looking for my room to realize they were there'_

When we got to the training grounds I was astounded. There was every weapon known to man there, katanas, shurikens, and a kunai is what caught my eye though! It was amazing and not only because of the weapons but the grounds itself was like a forest on its own. As soon as you exit the stairs you walk into a clearing and that clearing leads straight to the forest. Suddenly a poison coated senbon whizzes past my ear and lands in the wall behind me.

"_**WHAT THE HELL?! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT KIND OF POISON WAS ON THAT IT COULD HAVE KILLED US!"**_

'_Pipe down Inner; I know what type of poison that was.'_

"_**Oh yea? Then do share what poison was it?"**_

'_It was a poison that paralyzes; only a ridiculously large amount of that could kill a human.' _

"_**I still think it was dangerous."**_

"Oh, did I scare you Little Flower?" Sasori said with an extremely irritating smirk on his face.

"Hah, not even a little bit Puppet-Face." I replied in an instant.

**(A/N: For this portion of the story I won't put who is talking like he said or I said but it will go back and forth between Sasori and Sakura. I'm apologizing ahead for Sasori's OOC-Ness but deal with it because I'm trying to put fluff with all of the guys to see who I like Sakura best with.)**

"Hmm, I didn't even think you could see my face you are a bit short."

"Well I'm sure my arm is long to punch your face!"

"I will go find your stepping stool so you can try."

"WHY YOU!"

"Hahahaha. " Konan began giggling at their antics.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Yeah Konan-Chan what's so funny?"

"You guys are just so…*giggle*…cute together." Konan replied to our question, and she laughed even more at our reactions.

We both were blushing looking away from each other.

"Konan-Chan why would you say something like that!? There is no way I look cute with Puppet Face!"

"For once I agree with her Konan-San."

"I hate to interrupt your little squabble but Leader-Sama is requesting your presence Konan-San" Itachi informed walking into the clearing with us.

"I see. Sakura I'm sorry I can't show you around maybe some other time okay?" Konan said to me, while watching Itachi walk out of the clearing. "I will probably go on a mission and won't be back for a while."

"That's okay, you do what you need to do I don't mind waiting." I replied.

"I shall take my leave then." Konan then walked out and I was left alone with Sasori.

"Konan-San was going to show you around?" Sasori asked without looking at her.

"Yes she was. And when you talk to someone you should really look at them" I huffed out.

"I will show you around, follow me." Sasori told me while completely ignoring my earlier statement about looking at the person you are talking to.

"What?! You can't just say that you are going to show me around and demand I follow you!" I yelled at him with a faint blush on my cheeks.

"I just did." Sasori looked at me with a smirk and continued," Now where have you and Konan already visited?"

"Just the training grounds, this is where she wanted to start." I informed him rather irritably.

"I see. Then next we will go upstairs to the library"

"There is a library here?" I asked getting excited at the idea of reading.

"_**You're such a bookworm, anyway Sasori is telling us something."**_

'_Shut up Inner, if I'm a bookworm that makes you one too.'_

"_**That's nice. Oh, look now he is staring at us weirdly" **_

"Huh?" I asked rather dumbly.

"Are you hard at hearing now Little Flower?" Sasori teased with a smirk on his face. "I said that we do have a library and there is a small section of medical text but not much. I will take you to it last though because it is on the opposite side of the entire base."

**(A/N: I'm sorry but I'm getting to lazy to write in 1****st**** person. I'm going to try writing in 3****rd**** person. Sorry for the inconvenience.)**

**3****rd**** POV**

Sasori started walking toward the exit of the training grounds with Sakura in tow. They walked up the stairs the Konan had walked up moments before. When they reached the top of the stairs Sasori led her down the hallway she came from and took a right. The silence they walked in wasn't uncomfortable but it wasn't calming either, especially with Sakura fidgeting left and right. Sasori stopped walking and faced Sakura who was giving him a confused face

Sasori sighed silently, "Sakura quit fidgeting, nothing here is going to pop out and kill you."

"I know that! I just want…" Sakura began to trail off not knowing what else to say.

Suddenly Sasori was walking toward Sakura, with a mischievous glint in his eye. Sakura of course was walking from him trying to keep the distance between them. Sasori just kept walking and before she knew it the wall had betrayed her and she was stuck, Sasori leaned close to her face.

"You just want what_, Sa-Ku-Ra_?"

"Uhhhh.." Sakura was at a loss of words, never had any guy come close to her like this, so naturally she was unused to it.

Sasori then took opportunity and lip locked with her, he pulled back seconds later. Sasori's smirk was evident on his face.

"The living room is at the end of the hall, make it there safe Little Flower. We will continue this later." Sasori informed and walked away as if nothing happened.

'_Did…did that just happen or am I in one of Inner's very real fantasies? And of it was real why am I so dazed?'_

"_**Oh please, my fantasies are never that clean. You should know that by now Saku. Also you are probably dazed cause you've never been kissed before, duh."**_

'_Y-yea you're right. We should probably head to the living room now.'_

"_**I agree." Inner stayed silent for a bit, "Why aren't you moving Saku?"**_

'_Which way's the living room again?'_

"_**Dear Kami-Sama you are hopeless. The living room is at the end of the hall Saku, Sasori said so before he left."**_

'_Oh right.' _

Soon after this little conversation in Sakura's head they took off to the living room slightly swerving here and there.

CHAPTER END

**(A/N: I am soooo sorry for the late update it's just that I've had major writer's block and I just got a few ideas recently. That doesn't matter now though as long as I update! When school starts I won't be able to update as often but I will when I get the chance, hopefully I can get a few more chapters before then though.)**

**PLEASE R&R**

_Almighty OUT!~_


End file.
